Sudden Changes
by Weapon-Master
Summary: Eien, Mika, Nana got sucked into the Naruto world one day by one of Eien inventions causing choas when they firt landing in the Akatsuki base. Only they tart to stir up troble in the hearts of a few members M for later violan KakuzuxOc ItachixOc PeinxOe
1. Yatta, It Worked

[[I DO NOT OWN NARUTO if I did Hinata and Sasuke would be together]]

l: It worked, Yatta :l

Mika and Eien were friends but they always fought over stupid things, like who was better Kakuzu or Itachi. They would joke around about how it would feel to be in Naruto to meet the people that they respected(on Mika's account) and Adored(Eien's account). One day while at school Eien showed Mika a small recorder "What is this?" Mika asked confused "It's a recorder" A girl from behind Eien said, causing her to jump, "Nana, don't do that" Eien hissed glaring at her other friend. Nana was most likely the only one that liked Pein. "But why do you have it with you?" Mika asked shaking her head at the glaring contest. "Well……you see…..It's supposed take us to the Naruto world. I was up all last night messing with it and I thought 'Hey no ones gunna know or care why I have a recorder at school' So yeah I wanted to see if you wanted to I dunno try it out." Eien mumbled the last part but Mika and Nana both heard her "If we die I'm going to kill you later on" Nana said sighing knowing she probably end up dying, after all this wasn't Eien first attempt at trading worlds. Mika stood still looking to the sky "Okay" The moment that left her mouth Eien just pushed the play button and suddenly every went black. When color came back they were in a cave "Oww….." Nana and Mika said but Eien got up quickly yelling "IT WORKED"

"What worked" A cold voice said from behind them….

"What could have worked so well you have to wake us up in the middle of the night" This voice was annoyed and seemed a bit tired.

"Um, How did they get in here, Un?" This was Deidara they knew that by the 'Un' at the end of the sentence

"That, Deidara, is a great question" That sounded a bit like Kakuzu but they weren't sure because it might have been Sasori  
"Tobi wonders what will happen to them" Mika growled when Tobi spoke causing them to stare at them even more

"Man what's that girls problem" A loud voice said which sounded like…"YOU IMMORTAL JERK YOU KILLED ASUMA!" Eien yelled turning around and glaring into the darkness "Eien, calm down" Nana said "I agree with Nana" Mika said even though she had growled when Tobi had spoken

"What do you know about that girl?" Ah that was Sasori "Well…Sasori I know more than you think." Eien said pulling her friends up "Eien" Both girls said "Eien…is that your name?" A voice said "…Yes it yes….Pein-sama" She heard Nana take a deep breath at the mention of his name "How are your friends?" The voiced seemed to be annoyed a little "I am Mika…" She said as she stepped back "I'm Nana" She said "And I'm Eien" The last girl said stepping back with her friends.

~~~Itachi P.O.V~~~

These girls bored me only until one of them yelled at Hidan 'So they know about us…' My thoughts were interrupted, just like my sleep, when The girl spoke again, and again when she used leaders name 'This might cause issues with every one' One of the girls ,Mika, caught My interest she was brave, yes, but knew when to back down …just like someone else I knew .I blinked when Something very…..funny happened

~~~No Ones P.O.V~~~

Eien stood there it was silent. Being bored she poked Nana's side causing her to yelp and jump a bit "What was that for!" Nana yelled punching Eien's arm "'Cause I can" Eien replied punching Nana back "Oh here it goes again" Mika said moving away from her friends before they started to fight and right once she took about three steps back the fight began and the punches seemed to be glowing. Sighing Mika looked around for her back pack. 'Now where are or bags any way' She started to walk around ignoring the fight completely until she heard a crack. Turning around she say Nana's hand had punched a hold deeply into the ground. "How did I do that?" Nana asked herself "Hell, if I hadn't moved my head out of the way I would have died" Eien snapped at the girl that was on top of her, which she soon kicked off. Both girls stood up and shook hands "Truce" They both said and right after they heard Mika yell "GET OUT OF OUR STUFF YOU PERVERTS" Both girls ran to Mika's side and saw Deidara and Tobi looking threw their bags. "What" "The" "Hell" The three girls said one at a time cracking their knuckles "Um…It's not what you think Un" Deidara said standing up "Tobi just wanted to knew what was inside to make sure you didn't try to kill us" Tobi said cheerfully "You die now" Nana said copying Tobi's voice Before tackling said boy. Eien looked to Mika and nodded to Deidara and Mika got the hint and walked up to Deidara, who was laughing nervously

l: Twenty Minutes Later :l

Deidara and Tobi were both injured …badly "Next time don't go through or stuff" Mika said sitting down in front of her bag, Eien picked her bag up and looked through it then turned pale "Guys…The recorders not in her" Nana, who had picked up her bag stared at Eien, Mika's eye twitched "What do you mean" She asked calming he self down a bit "The recorder is not in my bag" Eien replied rubbing the back of her head. The three girls looked at the Akatsuki "Have you…boys….seen a small gray box?"

"And if I have?"

"…Then We'll owe you."  
"What if I said it got crushed when you landed on it?"  
"…Then we'll still owe you but not has much"  
"Okay then, I've seen it only you landed on it when you got here"  
"…Really?"

"Really"

"Now what do you want?"

"You have to work for the Akatsuki until you fix the gray box"  
"All I need is a recorder and then we go bye-bye"  
"I have a feeling that what you look for will have to be handmade"  
All the girls groaned and Eien said "Fine, but I _refuse_ to call you leader." We heard him chuckle "Fine call me Pein" I heard Nana sigh softly at the thought of speaking to Pein directly "Also how old are you girls?" right before Mika or Nana could answer Hana said "Twenty" that caused the other two girls to stare at her "I explain later" She said as her friends glared at her

[{(~Cliffy For all even my friends~)}]


	2. Getting To Know The Man I Respect

({~Okay heres a small little key of stuff  
Bold: Demon Speaking mentally  
Italics: Normal thoughts  
Normal Type: I'm going to guess you know what this is~})

l: Getting to Know The Man I Respect :l  
(Mika P.O.V.)

So, we are staying with the Akatsuki until Eien can fix the recorder. Normally this is not an issue for her but it got smashed when three 100lb. girls landed on it and to top it.

To top it off they don't sell recorders in this world so she has to make it from scratch, so this is going to take longer than I expected.

I watched has Eien picked up a small chip from the smashed pieces of the recorder …I'm going to call something else because that thing took us from our school to the Akatsuki base.

'**I slightly pity that woman but I know she wanted this to happen'**_ 'What the hell, Jashin-sama?_**' 'Jashin, Hell no, my name is….well I guess you can call me your inner demon' **_'Okay…Inner Demon how did you get here?' _**'Ask Eien yes…'**

I blinked slightly "Hey Eien, what did you to us other then change our ages?" Eien froze for a split second and then sighed "No Mika I didn't"

"You sure"  
"Yes Mika"  
"Positive"  
"Mika, I will" Eien stressed on the will "Tell you everything later"  
"If you say so" I walked away trying to find an escape "You know there is a way out we just don't trust you yet"

I froze and shivered slightly "Whatever Uchiha –san" I turned around to see him smirking "What's so funny" I asked raising an eyebrow

"You called me Uchiha-san even though I've done nothing to tell you am a Uchiha" I froze again "Stalker" I heard him say under breath "I DO NOT STALK YOU" I growled glaring at Itachi

"Sure you don't that's why you know my last name" I was about to say something else when Nana said "Back off Weasel"

She had been walking away from some double doors that we're a few feet behind us "…Don't call me Weasel" I heard Him say while he raised an eyebrow at the doors

"And why were you in Leader-sama's room?" I saw her blush lightly "Seeing if there was anything I could be doing at the moment" I laughed at her slightly

Well you could have asked Eien as well I'm sure she needs us to try to find the parts for the recorder and get the cost of how much this is in total" She blinked at me "

Actually about that he told me to tell you and Weasel to and find all that stuff out, sorry Mika" I felt like screaming "So I'm stuck with…Mika?" Itachi asked "Yup you're stuck with Mika"

I sighed "Let's get this over with Itachi" I sighed and I heard him say "Stalker" Once more "NOT A STALKER!"

I: Later That Day :I

I sighed as we went town to town "I can't believe I'm stuck with you" I heard Itachi say "Deal with it"  
"If I don't want to?"

"…Look Uchiha-san I respect you, but honestly you're acting like a kid"  
"Name your point"  
"I thought you were…I don't know less kiddy"  
"It's a bet; I have to go all day acting like a kid"

"…." The rest of the recon mission went fine only until I added up the prices  
"…This is going to take a while"  
"Why?"  
"Because….Uchiha-san, the price is half a million dollars"  
"…You have to be kidding, Half a Million?"  
"No joke"  
"At least now I don't have t act childish around you the whole time you're here right"  
"…I guess but it'll take…I don't even know how long to get all that money"  
"You could try asking Kakuzu"  
"Are you just acting stupid?"  
"…Point taken" I sighed as Itachi and me walked back to the base to break the very bad news to Eien **'A month' **_'Not you again' _**'I'm always here, so 500,000 dollars?' **'_Yes….so Kitsune' __**'**_**Kitsune?' **_'Well….What are you?' _**'I'm a fox….' **_'Ha so what now' _"Hey Mika, your oddly quite" Itachi said looking at me '**busted'**_ 'Shut Up' _"I'm okay Uchiha-san" I blinked when he sighed "Stop calling me Uchiha-san, just Itachi" I smiled softly "You just lost your bet Itachi"  
"Great"  
"I'm Sorry"  
"I just lost twenty dollars"  
"That's not a lot"  
"Says the one that need half a million"  
"…..I stay quite about it if you give me the twenty you win"  
"Fine"  
"Yay" I smiled brightly, we might just get out of here earlier then I thought "So Mika, why did you guys want to come here"

I looked up "Well, I never thought Eien would really be able to get us here, one time she blew Nana's eyebrows off" I heard Itachi chuckle a bit "Is that the worst that ever happened?"

I laughed "Heck no, one time Eien turned herself pink, but I ended up purple"

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know"  
"…Was this on April fools?"  
"….That little"  
"Hey at least it back fired on her right?" I was shocked about that small truth "Yes that is very true" **'So, why do you respect him?' **'Not now' "Hey Itachi" I said looking at the normally silent Uchiha "What?" I took a deep breath "Hey, do you regret killing you clan?" I looked at him when he stopped walking "…Stalker" I heard him say for the first time but not in the normal teasing tone he normally said it in "Sorry I shouldn't have asked" I looked forward once more before I started to walk once more "Yes" I stopped moving "What?"  
"Yes, I do regret killing them" I looked at Itachi "I'm shocked you don't know that stalker"  
"I do not stalk you, I study you" I smiled 'Ha I made a comeback in your face Itachi' **'So much for respect' **'Shut up'

"Same thing" My eyebrow twitched "No, to study someone is to get to know them"

He smirked "To stalk someone is to get to know them without the knowing"

I twitched "To Stalk some means to watch them every day of every moment"

I knew this would go one for a while and I started to walk and I heard him laugh softly as he followed me

"You are weird" I smiled as we walked the rest of the way in a peaceful silence **'**

'**I wonder how long till you two kiss' **

'_Shut up'_

'**Even if you respect him you still like him' **

'_Very funny, but you know we are never going to kiss'_

'**Say's you' **

'_Hahaha, I know so okay.'_

'**I wonder why you think that.'**

'_Stop bugging me Kitsune.'_

'**You know I'm right'**

I sighed and we were back at the base "Eien!" I yelled getting ready to give here the bad news "What?" She asked walking up to me "It's half a million dollars"

I watched as her eyes widened, then she yelled "KAKUZU WERE IS YOUR BINGO BOOK" I blinked, _'Bingo book?'_ I smiled that would things easier.

[[Okay, here you go ^_^. Review and I post faster]]


	3. Painsama

[[I don't own Naruto…Hinata/Sasuke would be real  
Bold: Demon Thought/speak  
Italics: Normal Thought  
Normal: You better know what this is]]

I: Pein-Sama? :I

"Nana" I turned around when I heard someone call my name. I felt my face turn a faint pink as I looked at Pein, the hottest of all the Akatsuki members no matter what, walked up to me.

"Yes Pein-sama?" I asked as he stopped in front of me "I wanted to ask why the small gray box was important to you all "Oh well you see, Eien as a small ob-"

"Nana you can't just go and tell them everything" Eien said while walking past us "Sorry Pein, but I need my secrets to, you know"

As I watched her walk away small smile on her face, a book in her hand, and she was giggling. "That's Kakuzu's Bingo Book" Pein said.

Not soon after I saw the Greedy Akatsuki member stalk past Pein and me growling "I want my book back Eien"

"I need the money" I blink she did that in her Whiny voice….she never say anything in her whiny voice unless she really needs something "Get your own Bingo book" "Kakuzu seems to be breaking" Pein muttered so only I could hear.

"Please Kakuzu, I'll only pick the lowest bounty in here" Still Whiny voice I looked at Kakuzu he looked torn between helping her and keeping his money.

"Five dollars says he helps her" I mumbled "Your on" Pein Said as we watched the two of them "Fine…But the cheapest on only" Hana smiled hugged the greedy Akatsuki member and then skipped away "My five dollars Pein-Sama" I said holding out my hand "Here" I laughed at Pein sad tone as he pulled five dollars out of his pocket

[[Sorry for the shortness but this was very hard to write]]


End file.
